nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons (Dragonworld!AU)
A dragon is a legendary creature, typically scaled with serpentine, reptilian or avian traits, that features in the myths of the world. Appearance ... Behavior Dragons are intelligent beings. They don't have partners, they just mate with each other and then go their merry way. If two males would show interest in the same female, it's the female who chooses who she wants to mate with. Due to this, mating rarely has any violence. The male leaves directly after mating, and the female later lays her egg in her lair/cave or wherever she has chosen. The female don't show much interest in her offspring directly, but nature has made it so that the egg is very beautiful and shiny, making the female still guard it jealously. The egg also has the color the baby dragon later will have on its scale. When it draws close to the baby to hatch, the egg starts to lose its color and look more bland. The female then loses interest and leaves it, and short after that the hatchling is born, getting out of the shell by its own. The baby is quite large even as a newborn, like a big dog, and it can handle and take care of itself directly after hatching. They grow up quickly, but doesn't get any of its powers until it gets older. Abilities All dragons have some sort of "power", or magic or life force depending on what you want to call it, which is its own and unique to the individual. Dragons are the only creatures that have magic. A dragon's magic comes from its soul, and is the reflection of their soul's deepest will. Humans do not have magic. Wizards and the like is just something that humans themselves invented over the years to explain things and have lived on in stories and legends. However, a long time ago, there was a dragon with the power to create life. He was very interested in the creatures of Man, and one day when he felt bored he created humans of his own; old animal bones provided the skeleton, clay were used for flesh and skin, and the dragon's own blood were used to bring life to these new humans. What the dragon hadn't counted on, and what has never happened before, was that his humans had their own magic, thanks to the dragon's blood. And even today the descendants of the dragon's humans lives, the only human with magic, as Dragonborns. * Flying: Dragons are known for their wings of flight. Some dragons can not fly due to having their wings turn into fins to help swim. Other may have small tiny wings able to provide gliding. Some dragons will use the ablity of flight in "mating". Hollow bones like any animal of flight and large wings to be large and long enough to hold them up. * Fire breathing: Some dragons use this to cook their food, in battle, singling other dragons they are ready to fight. But not all dragons are able breath fire at all. * Strength: Used for fights, pulling prey, flight and more. Weaknesses ... Trivia * The English word dragon and Latin word draco derive from Greek δράκων (drákōn), "dragon, serpent of huge size, water-snake". Category:Alternate Universe Category:Species Category:Characters by species